


It Takes a Village

by zeddpool



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Fuckin Two Birds One Stone, Gen, Halex, M/M, OC Introductory Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeddpool/pseuds/zeddpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...or in this case a boatload of new mutants to get Hank and Alex together. Hank and Alex are apprehensive about having to recruit new students together, but as time wears on and new mutants come to the school, the two learn more about each other and realise that there was more to their bickering than just friendly rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes a Village

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Halex fic for ages but couldn't come up with the right plot, and when I decided to write an introductory fic for my OC's, it gave me the perfect opportunity. Don't worry, this fic focuses on Hank and Alex and the progression of their relationship. My OCs just help to move the plot along. Not really sure when this is set, to be honest. I'd say it's sometime between Days of Future Past and Apocalypse.

Hank and Alex had been sent to San Francisco to scout out some new recruits. Charles had picked up an interestingly large group of young mutants in and around the city, roughly seven in total, and had sent the pair to find them to find and recruit them. They both thought it was odd he picked the two of them specifically, but all he said about it was, "I just have this...feeling that you two are the ones best suited for the job. Don't worry, though, we'll be close by in case you need us." And so here they were, in a city park on a Saturday morning looking around for the first kid on the list.

 

"What did the professor say they looked like again?"

Hank looked at the folder in his hand and read, "Thin, 12 years old, caucasian, female, short brown hair and brown eyes."

"Not much to go on but it's a start. Besides, there's not too many kids here, so we'll just look for any kids who seem by themselves."

Hank and Alex looked around. It was Hank who spotted her first. A tall, skinny girl with big brown eyes and dark brown hair cut almost to a crew cut, and being pushed around by a group of kids, a blonde girl and three boys, all older and shorter than the girl Hank and Alex were here for. The blonde girl sneered at her and pushed her into two of the boys. Hank was about to get Alex's attention and go and help when the girl shouted something and reached towards the blonde girl. The second she touched the girls shoulders to shove her back, there was a flash of red and the girl staggered back with a scream. Alex whipped around at the noise and he and Hank ran towards the group who was now huddling around the blonde girl, whose shirt had been singed and her skin faintly burned. The dark haired girl took her eyes off her hands, which had been glowing like hot metal, and looked up to see Hank and Alex running towards the scene. A look of abject terror crossed her face and she ran off into the clump of trees in the middle of the park.

"You go get her, Hank, you're faster. I'll stay here and call the professor to help with the kids here."

So Hank took off running while Alex stayed behind. He stopped when he got to the trees, looking around cautiously for where the girl might have gone. It was fairly dark and Hank ended up looking for her by sound rather than sight. As he progressed deeper into the small forest, he stepped on a twig and heard a sharp breath when it snapped. Turning his head towards the sound, up and to his right, he could just make out a pale, skinny leg poking out from the leaves of one of the trees.

"Hello?" Hank called. He heard a terrified squeak and a trembling whimper. "Hey, hey, calm down, it's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help."

A quiet, shaking voice came out from the treetop, "Why should I believe you?"

Hank sighed. "Because I'm like you."

He heard a derisive snort.

"I doubt that."

At that moment, Alex walked up, and Hank explained what had happened.

"Hey, kid."

"What?"

"Hank might not be good with words but he's not a liar. We really are like you."

"Again, I doubt that."

"Why's that?"

"Glasses over there," "Hey!" "Doesn't know what he's talking about. And neither do you."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Well, I can't speak for Glasses, but I'm talking about our mutations."

"...What do you mean?"

"I mean that you can do something that other people can't do, and other people don't understand. So can I. So can he."

"...Prove it."

"Ah. Well...What I do is kind of...dangerous. Hank?"

Hank rolled his eyes, but shuck off his shoes and socks and swung himself onto the tree branch next to the girl. She looked at him, wide eyed as he grabbed hold of her branch and grabbed her around the middle, swinging her down to Alex. She squirmed in his arms and punched him in the elbow with a glowing fist. Hank yelped and let her go and she dropped onto the grass in front of Alex.

"You okay, Bozo?"

"She burned me."

Alex looked at the girl, who was now holding her still red hand to her chest. Alex reached out for it, but she jerked away.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's alright. You won't hurt me. Go on."

The girl touched her cooling, but still very hot, hand to Alex's. She looked from their hands to Alex's steady gaze in amazement.

"This doesn't...You're not...Aren't I hurting you?"

"Nope. I'm _really_ like you."

"Can you also make things cold, too?"

Alex blinked.

"No...my powers have one setting: Hot. That's cool!"

There was a pause.

"Who...who are you? Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

"Well I'm Alex, and Glasses over there is called Hank. We're mutants, just like you. We came her to talk to you, but I think Hank would be better at this part. Is it okay if he talks to you?"

She nodded.

"Hi! I guess you already know my name, but what's yours?"

She seemed to consider him before answering, "Myrin."

"Well, Myrin, Alex and I are friends with a whole bunch of people like us, and we all live at the house of our friend Professor Xavier. He can read minds, that’s how we knew about you. He runs a school for people like us, and Hank and I work there. Alex called him down here so he can talk to you and your parents about attending the school. He should be in the park by now. Do you want to come and talk to him?"

"Okay."

Hank and Alex smiled, Alex grabbing her hand and leading her to the professor. Charles grinned at them from his wheelchair, and kept smiling as he talked to Myrin and gestured for the two men to follow as Myrin led them to her mother's house to talk.

"For such a rough start, that went surprisingly well."

"At least now we know why the professor picked you for this trip. But why me?"

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we?"


End file.
